


【AWM】猫耳女仆装（娱乐向）

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: youth穿女仆装带猫耳夹跳蛋 口交





	【AWM】猫耳女仆装（娱乐向）

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写，不必当真  
> 雷者别点  
> ooc警告！！！

于炀羞耻地不敢抬头，身上穿着黑色性感女仆装，头戴着猫耳，裙底什么都没穿，后穴里塞着戴猫尾的按摩棒，隐隐能看到颤抖着的穴口。于炀身体微微颤抖，祁醉大爷一样的坐在床头，手机握着遥控器，手指慢慢操作把档位调高。  
于炀被刺激的几乎站不住，眼中充满泪水，求饶地看着祁醉，嘴里抑制不住地泄出呻吟。  
祁醉不为所动，看着于炀“小哥哥，愿赌服输啊，来吧～”说完解开了自己的裤子，掏出早已坚硬如铁的性器。  
于炀听了，羞耻地低下头，已经没有心思后悔为什么会答应这么离谱的赌注。全身心都在跟后穴的按摩棒作斗争，一边加紧后庭努力控制按摩棒不掉出去，一边软着腿一步一步向祁醉走过去。  
走动使体内的按摩棒狠狠在敏感点震动，于炀呻吟出声腿一软跪在了地上。  
“啊……不…不行…慢……嗯……”于炀跪趴在地上，求祁醉把按摩棒调低点。  
祁醉看着脚边的人眼中噙着泪水满脸潮红地看着自己，心里像是一只小猫在挠，努力控制着自己，即使内心已经波涛汹涌，但表面依然装着不为所动：“最开始就答应好的，怎么？于队想赖账么？”  
于炀听了咬咬牙，忍住后穴内不断向全身肆虐的快感，勉强趴到祁醉大开的腿间含住了胯间那一柱擎天的性器。  
被含住的一瞬间祁醉扬起头呼出一口气，爽！  
祁醉扶着于炀的头，感受着于炀口腔里的温度，不断地告诉自己不能伤害面前的人，忍住自己想按住于炀的头疯狂冲刺的欲望。  
于炀口含巨物，口水不自觉地流出，身后按摩棒刺激着敏感点，精瘦的腰身不自觉的扭动着。舌头努力讨好着口中的性器，只求祁醉能快点射出来结束这场羞耻的赌约。  
祁醉看着跨间的人，温柔地摸了摸于炀的头发，于炀腰部逐渐下压，臀部高高翘起，小穴中的猫尾巴随着于炀的腰部上下晃动着，一下一下在于炀敏感得前列腺上撞击着，体内的快感越来越密集地想于炀袭来，祁醉看着渐渐绷紧的身体，知道于炀要射了，默默调低了一档，于炀的欲望被吊在了一个不上不下的位置难耐地抬眼看祁醉，泛着水光的眼里全是求饶。  
祁醉看着于炀可怜兮兮的样子还在卖力地伺候自己，不管是心里上还是身体上都得到了巨大的满足，温柔地摸着于炀的头发，说：“一起射出来才最好～”

于炀一听绝望地闭上了眼睛，只能更加卖力地舔舐着口中的性器。

最后并没有如祁醉的愿一起射出来，祁醉隔一段时间就变换按摩棒的频率，于炀被按摩棒弄得射了两次，最后祁醉射出来的时候于炀整个人软在了祁醉腿间，嘴角挂着银丝，脸上都是祁醉的精液，满眼泪水，意识模糊的轻声求饶：“拿……嗯……拿…出去…不…不要……哈啊……”  
祁醉看着于炀被按摩棒照顾得高潮瘫软，轻笑着拽着猫尾把按摩棒抽出于炀体外，看着浑身瘫软得已经要失去意识的于炀祁醉轻轻揉了揉于炀的头，轻声说：“这次就放过你吧～”


End file.
